


Pan Am askboxdrabbles III

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles under 500 characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan Am askboxdrabbles III

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairings:** Colette/Kate, Bridget/Maggie

* * *

**I**

If there’s something that drives Colette crazy, it’s when Kate and Bridget converse in Italian. It’s not because she doesn’t speak the language, after all she knows that neither woman would talk about her behind her back. But whenever they do, Colette’s mind immediately goes to the bedroom and the words whispered into her ear by a breathless Kate and it takes everything she has for her not to grab the other woman and kiss her right there.

* * *

**II**

“Where have you been?” Laura asked her sister when she found her in Ops. Kate opened her mouth but only a yawn escaped her. Laura noticed the dark circles under her sister’s eyes and frowned in worry, but when she was about to say something, Colette appeared, her usual bright demeanor dimmed considerably as she yawned at the man behind the counter. “You two are so not going to sleep this off on the flight.” Maggie declared before grabbing Laura’s arm and steering her towards the exit.

* * *

**III**

Maggie picked up the pilot’s wings and turned them over. “You have to admit, it’s kinda cute.” she said over the shower running in the bathroom. “He proposed on a tarmac!” Bridget yelled back as the water shut off. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have let him on.” Maggie added when the bathroom door opened and her friend stood there in a towel. “I couldn’t really tell him we are an item, could I?” Bridget reminded her before dropping the towel and steering her towards the bed.

* * *

**IV**

Judith Cameron frowned slightly as her older daughter jumped again, Kate’s hand going under the table as she kept spooning up the soup with the other. The woman had just decided to go back to her own dinner when she saw the dark eyes of Kate’s friend widen and a blush creep up her cheeks. “Are you alright, Colette?” Laura asked and the French woman nodded mutely, but Judith saw the mischief in her older daughter’s eyes and raised a hand to order herself another drink. God knew she’d need it.

* * *

**V**

Kate stared at the magazine article as a wave of fury washed over her. “Bad news?” Bridget asked her when she saw her face. The redhead shook her head and tore the article apart, throwing the pieces in the waste bin of their hotel room. “Just my mother being her usual charming self.” she ground out between clenched teeth, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. At least Colette hadn’t seen the “Cure for Lesbianism Found” headline.

* * *

**VI**

Colette turned her head to the side and the boy’s lips landed on her cheek instead of her mouth as he started fumbling with the zipper of her skirt. “What?” he asked, slightly out of breath. “Benjamin, no. I… I can’t do this.” she whispered, pushing him away and standing from his bed. The boy let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus, they won’t find out.” he muttered, and Colette had no idea how to tell him that the nuns weren’t the problem, it was the fact that he was a boy.

* * *

**VII**

Laura just smiles and nods when Kate claims the reason she found her in Colette’s bed is that she had a nightmare and the two women fell asleep talking. If she wants to play her sister for a fool, Laura figures that it serves Kate just right when two days later; their mother throws a tantrum because of the hickey at the back of Kate’s neck that shows over the hemline of her dress when the two of them are late for a DRA event.

* * *

**VIII**

“Damn those Yanks.” Anderson muttered, downing the contents of his glass. “Damn the lot of them.” Bridget agreed, taking a sip of her wine as she looked through the surveillance pictures. “How much?” she asked the man, who shrugged as he filled up his glass again. “Whatever the price, the Russians will pay more.” he said, waiting as the woman wrestled with her conscience briefly before she sighed, giving a silent nod of agreement. It seemed like he had found his new partner.

* * *

**IX**

“Sit.” Kate commanded, waiting for the puppy to obey her before she gave him a treat. “Good boy.” she praised, ruffling its fur and waiting until she had his attention again. “Sit.” she repeated, grinning widely when the puppy immediately planted its behind on the floor. “For someone who claims to dislike dogs, you really love training him.” Colette teased her, making Kate stick out her tongue at her and the Golden Retriever join Colette’s laughter with his barking.

* * *

**X**

Colette sighed and grabbed a glass, filling it with water and taking a sip from it. “Do you need anything, Miss?” the maid asked her and she slowly shook her head. What she needed was a break, a few minutes to catch her breath after the latest misstep, which had been offering to help with the dishes. “There you are.” Kate murmured as she walked into the kitchen, gently squeezing Colette’s shoulder. “It’ll get easier.” she promised, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 


End file.
